


Seven Mistletoes

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Drinking, F/M, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Ichabbie Holidays, Romance, Season 3, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: Fluffy Christmas fic where Abbie and Crane are stalked by some magic mistletoe. All happy, everyone lives happily ever after. Written for #Ichabbie Holiday. Many thanks to Shinysparks, always the most amazing beta!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Nathyfaith. Happy birthday, sweetie! <3

I.

The first mistletoe turned up in the car. Abbie and Crane were about to head home after having defeated an infestation of mischievous little elves that had taken residence in several public Christmas trees around town. The last infestation gave up, but one elf was giggly defending itself by throwing small, white berries on their faces. They made no damage, only splashed into a small burst of glitter as they hit skin. They thought nothing of it until the greenery started to slowly and mesmerizingly grow from the low ceiling of the car. Shining green with white, glittering berries.

First they stared at the mistletoe, then on one another. Fine, dust like glitter rained down over them. That was when the magic started. Because suddenly, they couldn’t take their eyes off one another. Suddenly, lips were tingling. Suddenly, they leaned closer to one another, the world around them forgotten…

If Abbie hadn’t accidentally leaned on the car horn, they would have gone too far. Instead, there was a lot of noise and awkwardness. The mistletoe vanished and Abbie examined the ceiling with her hand. Crane babbled about likely reasons for the magic that had just happened, listing elf magic, tree magic, Christmas magic – even something odd about car magic. Anything except magic connected with kisses and love.

II.

The second mistletoe turned up at the farmers’ market, where they went for some fresh vegetables. It was easy to pretend that what had almost happened, hadn’t almost happened while they compared apples. As they stood there, chatting and picking out fruit, the woman behind the counter made a delighted sound.

”Ohh, I hadn’t seen that they put up mistletoe here!” she enthused and pointed above them.

Crane and Abbie flinched and look up, then at one another. All awkwardness was forgotten as their eyes locked. While the glitter fell on them, Crane slowly leaned forward and Abbie stood on her tiptoes, tilting her head…

”Aahhh, you two are so _sweet_!” the woman gushed.

It was loud enough to wake them up from whatever state the magic plant put them in. It quickly disappeared from the beam above them.

”Where did the mistletoe go!?” the woman in the booth cried.

Abbie and Crane hastily put back the apples and got out of the market.

III.

It was foolish to believe that it would be safe at home. Abbie went to get takeout while Crane started to peruse various books in their home. When she came in, surrounded by the pizza aroma, he began to lecture and rant about something he had found. Abbie went over to him to look into the book, amused by his ranting. Putting the pizza on the surface, she stood next to him and looked down on the book. She was reading when she noticed his rant turned into a low murmur and his arm caressed its way around her, pulling her close. That’s when she saw the gleaming dust on the pages of the book.

Slowly, she lifted her head. She only noticed the mistletoe in her periphery view where it grew and developed over Crane; almost surrounding him like a wreath. Her hand reached out and stroke his cheek. This time, their noses were touching, but suddenly there was the piercing sound of Abbie’s phone. She listened with a thundering heart as a situation at work was described to her over the phone. Then she hastily excused herself and ran to the car, leaving Crane in their home.

IV.

Abbie sat with her head in her hands several hours later. She was hungry, tired and annoyed. She got up to get some more coffee and had only just left her office when Crane arrived, purposefully striding with a lunch box in his hands. It was way past dinner time and she never did get to try that pizza… And wow, Crane looked good enough to eat as well.

Apparently, so thought Dani, the forensic assistant, who showed up with a spring in her step and her eyes glued to him. Abbie cursed to herself, and as it wasn’t enough, her boss came sauntering from his office, looking at Crane with a frown. Balling her fists, Abbie decided to at least grab her food and leave Crane to the wolves. He had entered the lair voluntarily, after all.

Tense and embarrassed pleasantries were exchanged. Abbie and Crane smiled tautly at one another as he handed her the lunch box.

”Thanks, Crane, that was so thoughtful,” she said.

”Ah, well you didn’t have time to try that scrumptious pizza, Lef – Abbie,” he replied in an attempt to seem nonchalant.

”Hey! Who put up a mistletoe here?” asked Danny, because obviously the universe could produce spontaneous mistletoes but not enough unique names for the Westchester FBI office, since her boss and the forensic assistant with the hots for her fellow Witness had the same name.

”Oh, look!” said Dani.

But Crane and Abbie only had eyes for one another, as glitter landed on their hands and on the lunch box between them.

”What the hell?!”

Danny’s exclamation broke through the haze in their brains, just before they kissed in the middle of Abbie’s work, for all to see.

”Ah, just tradition!” Crane sounded frantic and Abbie just nodded, gripping her food. This time, Crane made a hasty exit while Abbie turned on her heel and went to the kitchen.

”Hey! Where did the mistletoe go?” was all Abbie heard Dani say as she got away from the scene.

In the kitchen, Abbie texted Crane:

Archives, 15 minutes. There must be a solution to this.

He instantly replied:

Already on my way.

V.

Abbie entered The Archives with great apprehension. Crane had decorated it for Christmas and it looked stunning. No mistletoes, though. Luckily!

Dealing with this mistletoe magic had been almost scarier than The Sandman, and definitely as personal. She carefully looked up to the high ceiling of The Archives. Surely, it was too high for a mistletoe to reach down?

As she slowly walked in, she eyed Crane warily where he stood at a bookshelf; books in both hands and looking back and forth between them. He looked up and saw her.

”Lieutenant!” he greeted and started to walk forward.

”Hold it right there!” Abbie demanded and held up her hand.

Crane stopped immediately, books in air.

”This… plant magic starts whenever we’re close.”

”Indeed!” Crane agreed. ”And it didn’t seem to affect your colleagues at work, who stood close by.”

”Damn, I hadn’t thought about that. But yeah. So… Any news on all this?”

”Only that… it’s probably a charm that must run its course.”

”Its course? So it will fade away, sort of?”

”Probably. It’s clearly Christmas related, so if nothing else…”

”Crane! It’s only mid-December! Isn’t there some sort of spell or counter-curse to stop this?”

”None, as far as I’ve found. Would you like to stay and help me find one?”

”Yeah, that’s only fair. And also…”

”What, Lieutenant?”

But Abbie stared at him, riveted. Glittering dust slowly fell on them. Crane looked at her in that special, intense way that made her knees go weak. She looked up. The mistletoe above them was big as a small tree, but still slender and growing slowly and glistening above them.

”Wow…” Abbie whispered in awe.

”It’s so beautiful,” Crane said and stared up at it. ”But not as beautiful as you, Lieutenant.”

And so their eyes locked again. Crane put down the books and walked closer to her. He cupped her head and they smiled fondly at one another. Abbie licked her lips in anticipation.

The kiss would have happened this time, if Joe hadn’t walked in.

”Woah, sorry you guys!” he yelped as Abbie and Crane jumped apart. ”Yikes, Crane!” Joe continued. ”How did you get that giant mistletoe up there? Sorry I ruined it for you two! About time, though!” he laughed and made everything a thousand times worse.

”I need a drink and I need it now!” Abbie stated and stormed out.

VI.

Abbie drove to Mabie’s and Jenny was working that afternoon. Jenny let her big sister quickly down one rum before she pried the story out of her. Abbie just finished the tale of their mistletoe woes with Jenny laughing at it, as Joe and Crane entered the establishment. Crane looked deadly serious and Joe could barely hold back a laughter himself. So he obviously knew as well.

”I’ll stand over here,” Crane said in a miffed manner and made sure Joe was between him and Abbie. Jenny served him a rum as well, without even asking.

”Actually, I wanted a –”

”I’m not making your silly umbrella drink today, Icky,” Jenny said firmly. ”You need rum, so did my sister. Pretend that it’s eggnog.”

Crane looked at her surly, but downed his rum in the same manner as Abbie before.

”Soooo…” Jenny said and looked very pleased with the situation. ”Magical mistletoe.”

Joe couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore.

”Very amusing,” Crane groused.

”No, it isn’t!” Abbie protested.

”I was being sarcastic!” Crane retorted.

”Don’t!”

”Woah, lovebirds! Cool it!” Jenny demanded. ”So when will you do it?”

”Do what?” Abbie asked.

Jenny just looked at her as if she was joking.

”Uhm, put an end to the curse?”

”From what we know, it must run its course,” Crane interjected.

”Ha! Yeah!” Jenny laughed.

”What do you mean?” Abbie frowned.

Jenny burst out laughing.

Abbie and Crane exchanged a glance, Joe just shrugged and sipped his coke.

”Always so wilfully blind, you two!” Jenny giggled as she calmed down from her laughter attack.

”OK, enough jokes!” Abbie demanded and slammed her hands on the counter.

”If you know something we don’t, Miss Jenny, it would only be fair if you told us!” Crane joined in.

”You already know, you guys! Think about it!” Jenny said and waved as she went over to serve some other customers.

Abbie and Crane started to discuss it, and it quickly turned into a useless argument born out of frustration. Joe sneaked away and joined Jenny further down the bar without them really noticing.

They hadn’t been arguing long before they naturally started to inch closer, and both Jenny and Joe saw the mistletoe starting to grow above them. They exchanged meaningful glances just before Abbie and Crane moved closer for a kiss.

”Hey!” Jenny called out, before had time to stop here. ”Get a room, you two!”

Abbie and Crane looked at her, angry and bewildered.

”Oops! I just assumed you wanted to be alone when it happens!” Jenny teased.

”When what happens?” Abbie asked.

”The kiss, of course!” Jenny replied, and laughed as her sister and her partner gaped, utterly surprised. ”Yep,” Jenny nodded. ”That is the ’cure’ for it. You won’t need a mistletoe after that… we hope.”

”Don’t give everything away now,” Joe said under his breath. ”I’ll drive you two home!” he said a little louder to the embarrassed Witnesses.

VII.

Joe left them outside their home. Abbie and Crane stood silently and saw his car disappear down the street.

”We might not have been focused enough to deduct how to solve this… mistletoe mystery,” Crane mused.

”But it wasn’t hard to deduct that Jenny and Joe were behind it,” Abbie filled in.

They just stood there for a while, looking up at the deep blue sky. There was nothing above them that a mistletoe could grow out from, logically. In the corner of their vision, they suddenly saw something glittering. A small mistletoe was growing on the porch. It was pretty and the darkness made the glitter even more intense.

They looked at one another and had to grin. She glanced up at him, archly.

”Shall we?” she asked formally.

”Lieutenant, we do not need a mistletoe,” he said tenderly and extended his hand to her.

Gratefully, she stepped into his warm embrace and they hugged for a while as a light snowfall started. Crane lifted her chin and she was once again stretching up on her tiptoes as their lips finally met. It was light touching at first, but with an immediate spark coursing through them. One featherlight kiss later, Abbie pushed herself tighter to him and his arms closed around her firmly, nearly lifting her as their kiss grew hot enough to melt the falling snow.

”I love you, Lieutenant,” he whispered to her as his lips started to roam over her cheek and jaw. ”I truly do… I have wanted to tell you for so long.”

”I know,” she mumbled back. ”I love you too, Crane.”

”You don’t have to –”

”It’s true, Crane. You know it is. I love you.”

He simply kissed her again, then lifted her bridal style and started to carry her inside. She made a delighted yelp.

”We must not forget to thank Miss Jenny and Master Joe for setting love elves on us,” Crane smiled into her fragrant hair.

”We’ll thank them when we’ve made sure the mistletoe magic has been defeated,” Abbie said and nibbled his earlobe. ”Should only take two or three days…”

”At the very least,” Crane agreed and carried her inside.

The mistletoe still glittered over the entrance.

*~ The End ~*


End file.
